<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melody in the Dark by Rota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231710">Melody in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota'>Rota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Demon Slayer, Alternative Universe - Fandom!Au, M/M, Mild Gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Lo odiavi così tanto, quest’uomo?<br/>Davanti alla luce della fiammella, Kaoru fissò gli occhi spenti del signor Kunugi. Non comunicavano più nulla ormai, neppure in punto di morte sembrava avesse provato dolore, e la cosa lo infastidì un po’.<br/>-Ho incontrato di peggio. Questo posto è pieno di gente come lui, arroganti e ipocriti.<br/>Chiuse gli occhi, ricordandolo vivo in immagini nitide che erano impresse nella sua memoria. Quella brutta faccenda con Narukami, di qualche mese prima, doveva essere messa a tacere in qualche modo – altrimenti la reputazione di Arashi, una tra le sue ragazze migliori, sarebbe stata inghiottita da uno scandalo assolutamente intollerabile.<br/>Rei rise, riportandolo alla realtà.<br/>-Il sapore del peccato è più delizioso di quello dell’innocenza.<br/>-Mi domando allora quale sarebbe il mio sapore.<br/>-Oh, Kaoru-kun! Io non ti mangerò! Sei troppo prezioso! Mi dai una copertura, e tutto questo buon cibo… sei davvero troppo, troppo prezioso.<br/>Rei fece un sorriso da demone e i suoi occhi rossi rivelarono un numero, qualcosa di cui Kaoru non aveva mai davvero chiesto ragione – non gliene serviva.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Hajime Shino (implied), Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou, Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis, Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis (implied), Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata (one sided), Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melody in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALLORA ALLORA ALLORA Una ReiKao (L) questi due mi sono sempre stati nel cuore, devo dire, ma non avevo mai scritto qualcosa totalmente dedicato a loro. E perché non iniziare con qualcosa pieno di sangue e morte, dico io.<br/>Ho cercato di ricalcare l'atmosfera del manga/anime, che per me è un sacco affascinante e un sacco fatto bene. Ho inserito quindi diversi termini della cultura prettamente giapponese, per rendere meglio l'idea del tutto.<br/>L'atmosfera è sicuramente decadente e dark, mi sono divertita un mondo a rendere cattivi gli Oddballs per una volta xD<br/>Buona lettura a tutti!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Melody in the Dark</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 <br/>
Alzò gli occhi rossi su di lui e poi sorrise gentilmente – dalla punta delle sue labbra sottili gocciolò sangue denso, che cadde sulla pelle liscia di un corpo ormai privo di vita.<br/>
-È squisito, Kaoru-kun…<br/>
Quell’uomo fece una faccia strana, tra la sensazione di disgusto e quella di estremo compiacimento.<br/>
-Cerca di mangiarlo il più velocemente possibile. Dopo dobbiamo pulire tutto.<br/>
Scorse con gli occhi le pareti e il pavimento della stanza, dove chiazze scure si allungavano sopra il legno prezioso e resti di frattaglie erano sparse in maniera scomposta. Quando accennò un passo, toccò con la punta della scarpa elegante un pezzo di carne che solo a una seconda occhiata identificò come un tallone; fu colto da un brivido.<br/>
Rei finì di masticare ciò che aveva in bocca prima di replicare, con un’espressione afflitta.<br/>
-Lasciamelo almeno gustare!<br/>
-Lo stai facendo da ore.<br/>
Rei sciolse quella finta e ridacchiò. Si sedette meglio sul proprio cuscino e lisciò la veste porpora, imbrattata di interiora e fluidi. Aveva conservato la testa per l’ultima portata: prese quel capo mozzato per il collo, come se fosse un vaso, e lo alzò all’indirizzo del proprio interlocutore.<br/>
-Lo odiavi così tanto, quest’uomo?<br/>
Davanti alla luce della fiammella, Kaoru fissò gli occhi spenti del signor Kunugi. Non comunicavano più nulla ormai, neppure in punto di morte sembrava avesse provato dolore, e la cosa lo infastidì un po’.<br/>
-Ho incontrato di peggio. Questo posto è pieno di gente come lui, arroganti e ipocriti.<br/>
Chiuse gli occhi, ricordandolo vivo in immagini nitide che erano impresse nella sua memoria. Quella brutta faccenda con Narukami, di qualche mese prima, doveva essere messa a tacere in qualche modo – altrimenti la reputazione di Arashi, una tra le sue ragazze migliori, sarebbe stata inghiottita da uno scandalo assolutamente intollerabile.<br/>
Rei rise, riportandolo alla realtà.<br/>
-Il sapore del peccato è più delizioso di quello dell’innocenza.<br/>
-Mi domando allora quale sarebbe il mio sapore.<br/>
-Oh, Kaoru-kun! Io non ti mangerò! Sei troppo prezioso! Mi dai una copertura, e tutto questo buon cibo… sei davvero troppo, troppo prezioso.<br/>
Rei fece un sorriso da demone e i suoi occhi rossi rivelarono un numero, qualcosa di cui Kaoru non aveva mai davvero chiesto ragione – non gliene serviva.<br/>
L’uomo con i capelli biondi sospirò e si addossò al muro con le spalle, guardandolo dritto in viso. Preservavano entrambi quell’illusione che tra di loro ci fosse una relazione paritaria.<br/>
-Ti diverte mettermi sotto pressione?<br/>
Rei ricambiò il suo sguardo per qualche disteso secondo, intanto che finì di mangiare la mano destra dell’insegnante morto. Poi, senza neanche pulirsi la bocca, gli rivolse un ordine.<br/>
-Vieni qui.<br/>
Kaoru si mosse con un certo disagio, incrociando le braccia al petto.<br/>
Tentò persino di fare resistenza.<br/>
-Sei tutto sporco, non ho intenzione di avvicinarmi.<br/>
-Sporco di essere umano.<br/>
-Esattamente.<br/>
L’uomo guardò verso la porta d’ingresso di quella stanza delle cerimonie, dove pochi altri oltre lui potevano entrare e uscirne vivi: fuori da lì, gli esseri umani proliferavano senza limiti. Una strana sensazione di rigetto gli chiuse la bocca dello stomaco.<br/>
-Questo mondo è lercio, per colpa degli esseri umani. Bisogna fare pulizia.<br/>
Rei ridacchiò alle sue parole, ma quella volta gli diede un ordine vero e i suoi occhi rossi si illuminarono.<br/>
-Vieni qui.<br/>
Kaoru non poté resistere al suo potere, docile si avvicinò a lui scansando per quanto possibile la carcassa maciullata, si lasciò stringere dalle sue braccia inzaccherate fino ad addossarglisi contro.<br/>
Il demone lo accarezzò sul viso, spostando dietro il suo orecchio i ciuffi più lunghi della frangia. Gli prese il mento poi nelle mani e si godette ogni sua più piccola reazione mentre iniziava a baciarlo piano, con un’attenzione fuorviante e maliziosa. Kaoru era dolcissimo, anche se il suo sapore era celato da quello di sangue e di carne.<br/>
Mangiarlo era davvero il suo sogno proibito, l’unico peccato che Rei riconosceva come tale.<br/>
Dopo averlo baciato a lungo, fatto diventare il suo corpo tremante per l’eccitazione, si separò da lui e lo guardò nella penombra, con estrema soddisfazione: aveva sporcato tutta la sua bocca, le guance e persino il naso, il mento e il collo. Era bellissimo.<br/>
-Il rosso ti dona, Kaoru-kun…<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Il movimento del ventaglio di Hajime era sinuoso, incantevole. Occupava il giusto spazio in aria per farsi eleganza e raffinatezza, accompagnava il braccio che lo reggeva divenendone una protuberanza quasi naturale, delicata.<br/>
I geta si muovevano entro un tappeto di petali rosati, che sollevati appena creavano delle onde di colore dal retrogusto di una carezza dolce, cullava lo sguardo. Le gambe sottili del fanciullo erano sicure, si muovevano appena nell’incrocio delle ginocchia, dando all’intera figura un aspetto armonico e armonioso.<br/>
Era molto migliorato, nell’ultimo periodo. Kaoru lanciò un’occhiata ai propri clienti, attorno a sé: ben pochi avevano espressioni indifferenti, in quel momento, e sembrava che i più avessero dimenticato la sgradevolezza degli spettacoli precedenti. Hajime sapeva farsi amare per il carattere e la disponibilità, ma sopra il palco aveva sempre avuto problemi – almeno, fino a quella sera.<br/>
Il suono del koto accompagnò la danza del ragazzo fino all’ultimo passo, che si concluse con un braccio alzato a metà e lo sguardo vacuo, le guance appena arrossate per lo sforzo. Qualcuno applaudì, preso da una focosa agitazione, ma la maggior parte della clientela espresse in maniera silenziosa il proprio assenso. Hajime fece un inchino che gli portò i capelli azzurri tutti in avanti, rivelando il profilo del fiocco colorato che aveva sulla nuca; poi sparì dietro le quinte, raggiungendo i propri compagni.<br/>
Kaoru si servì del sakè e lo bevve in un sol sorso. Attorno a lui, continuavano a chiacchierare e a mangiare, nell’attesa del prossimo spettacolo. Vide qualcuno già ubriaco, qualcuno invece troppo rumoroso, qualcuno che aveva scambiato quel posto per un qualsiasi volgare bordello della grande città, e seguitava a strepitare senza ritegno e senza pudore. Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto chiamare le sue guardie, Koga e Adonis, per buttare fuori chi stava disturbando i suoi clienti.<br/>
Intervenne però dal nulla uno strano ragazzo, coda lunga e scura e un accento forestiero, che si arrotolava a una parlata estremamente cortese, insolita. Kaoru alzò lo sguardo in quella direzione, incrociandolo per qualche istante con quello di lui; vide una katana alla sua vita, ma nessun intento omicida nello sguardo. Il ragazzo riuscì a calmare l’uomo con l’aiuto di una mano e poche parole perentorie, un vero eroe.<br/>
Kaoru sbuffò e si servì altro sakè, assaporandone il profumo. Persino da lì si sentiva l’aroma dei fiori sul palco, piacevolissimo. Arrivò al suo piccolo altare una cameriera dallo sguardo basso che lasciò dei dolci a un angolo del tavolo davanti a lui, così che potesse accompagnare la bevanda.<br/>
Qualcuno parlava davvero ad alta voce, non troppo distante da lui.<br/>
-Dicono che ci siano spadaccini, a Ovest, capaci di sconfiggere i demoni!<br/>
-Cazzate! Non esiste niente del genere! Te lo stai inventando per farmi fesso!<br/>
-Te lo dico io invece, è tutto vero! Vanno in giro per il Giappone e salvano gli uomini! Sono fortissimi!<br/>
-Per me hai bevuto troppo! Questo lo finisco io!<br/>
-Allora anche il conto è tuo, giusto?<br/>
Ci fu l’inizio di una baruffa, che venne sedata con l’immediato intervento di un energumeno dalla pelle scura e dai capelli viola. Il suo Adonis, bravo e solerte, prese sulle spalle il malcapitato e lo trascinò via mentre tutti lo guardavano con aria allucinata.<br/>
L’uomo dai capelli biondi recuperò un dolce di pasta di riso e lo morse piano, proprio mentre sul palco entrava in scena un altro danzatore. Masticò con lentezza, assaporando il sapore della marmellata di fagioli e di fiori rossi che si espandeva nella sua bocca – per un solo istante, la sua mente lo riportò in quella camera degli orrori, e la bocca sporca di Sakuma si mosse allo stesso ritmo della sua. Ricordò il sapore del sangue, ricordò quello della carne umana.<br/>
Buttò quel che rimaneva del dolce con un certo fastidio, svuotando poi l’intera oncia di saké nella propria bocca.  Non poteva esserci speranza in quel mondo, se non nella sua più totale distruzione.<br/>
La danza era iniziata.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
La porta scorrevole venne chiusa senza alcun rumore dalle mani delicate della cameriera, che sparì quindi alla loro vista.<br/>
Vivace come sempre, l’uomo venuto dalla costa prese con entrambe le mani la piccola tazza cilindrica piena di tè bollente, e lo sorseggiò con la punta delle labbra. Estese un larghissimo sorriso sulle labbra sottili, con una forza e un’allegria incredibili.<br/>
-Ah! Il suo tè non è migliorato affatto, signor Hakaze! Sempre di mediocre qualità! Ma almeno i dolcetti sono buoni e la compagnia è ottima!<br/>
Rise ad alta voce, per sottolineare il concetto.<br/>
Davanti a lui, Kaoru mosse piano il proprio kiseru di legno scuro e lasciò andare nell’aria un piccolo anello grigiastro di fumo. Sorrise anche lui, ma in maniera più discreta.<br/>
-Sono lieto che le mie ragazze ti allietino, signor Mikejima. Sono state educate in maniera raffinata.<br/>
-Si vede dalla grazia con cui si muovono!<br/>
Mikejima, quasi due metri di uomo rannicchiato su un cuscino morbido e troppo piccolo, guardò con espressione curiosa l’entrata della stanza luminosa prima di chiedere qualcosa al proprio interlocutore.<br/>
-La signorina Narukami è impegnata?<br/>
-Sfortunatamente, sì.<br/>
-Oh, pensavo dovesse ancora riprendersi da quella brutta storia, invece è tornata subito a lavoro. Una persona forte e magnifica, non c’è che dire.<br/>
-Una delle nostre migliori, d’altronde.<br/>
La sua espressione mutò, assumendo fattezze rigide.<br/>
Recuperò un piccolo foglio dalla tasca della propria larga manica, su cui erano stati appuntate alcune frasi. Lo aprì piano, scorrendo poi con lo sguardo su quelle parole che recitavano l’esatto ordine ricevuto dopo una sottile minaccia di morte – i bordi tremanti di quegli ideogrammi davano l’idea precisa di quanta paura avesse provato quell’uomo così vecchio e così fragile. Madara fu colto alla sprovvista dall’odore del tè, si ricordò di guardare l’altro uomo.<br/>
-Ho fatto un po’ di ricerche su quel tale, il signor Akiomi Kunugi. Pare che si vociferi qualcosa nella capitale, tra quelli del ministero, ma le indagini sono state spinte verso est, dove pare avesse avuto affari loschi con un tal signor Sagami Jin, l’ultimo ad averlo visto vivo.<br/>
-Sono state spinte?<br/>
Madara sorrise a quell’insinuazione di Kaoru, complice.<br/>
-Qualcuno doveva pur coprire le orme che non siete riuscito a pulire, signor Hakaze! In onore dell’amicizia che lega il mio padrone, signor Kanata, al vostro, signor Sakuma, è mio dovere proteggere le vostre attività come se fossero le mie!<br/>
Le sue parole erano sempre sincere e questo aveva mandato più volte in confusione Kaoru, quando non era ancora abituato ai suoi strambi modi di fare. A quel mondo, non solo i demoni si comportavano in modo bizzarro, gli esseri umani riuscivano a essere molto più imprevedibili. Lui, d’altronde, si rifiutava di analizzare la psiche e le ragioni che muovevano quella creatura.<br/>
Prese un’altra boccata di fumo.<br/>
-Ve la cavate bene, dalle vostre parti.<br/>
Madara asserì col capo.<br/>
-I porti, come i bordelli, sono crocevia di gente diversa, con storie e tragitti diverse. I marinai si perdono in mare così come si perdono sulla terraferma, è il loro destino.<br/>
Una piccola pausa, per accrescere la tensione – poi bisbigliò sporgendosi verso di lui oltre il bordo del tavolo.<br/>
-Sono esseri che rifuggono la normalità, in tutto e per tutto!<br/>
Kaoru lo fissò in viso, per diversi secondi di silenzio. Lo guardò mentre approcciava di nuovo la tazza da tè, svuotandone per metà, e poi mangiare due degli spiedini di dango che erano nel suo piatto. Il foglietto che aveva tra le mani scomparve di nuovo nella piega dei vestiti, invisibile ormai.<br/>
Abbassò lo sguardo, ricordando qualcosa di non troppo piacevole.<br/>
-Mi domando spesso come tu riesca, da essere umano, a fare quello che fai. Il tuo interesse per gli esseri umani mi pare sconfinato, e così sincero…<br/>
-Ma non è ovvio? Proprio perché li amo e li ritengo preziosi, li conduco sulla sola via della salvezza! Questo mondo è marcio fino al midollo, governato per lo più da inetti e da incapaci, ma c’è un modo per non morire come semplice melma! Diventare il pasto del signor Kanata è un onore come pochi!<br/>
Rabbrividì. Lui aveva visto soltanto una volta quel mostro mangiare: il suo ventre si apriva come una bocca e vi uscivano tentacoli di piovra, i cui profili erano frastagliati da zanne di un bianco lucido; faceva a pezzi la propria preda prima di ingoiarla avido, incidendo i propri denti su ogni lembo di carne.<br/>
Come lui, anche i cinque altri demoni, ognuno dei quali aveva una tecnica tutta propria per cibarsi, e ognuno dei quali sembrava prediligere una particolare area di potere.<br/>
Sollevò le sopracciglia, pensieroso.<br/>
-Come sta, lui? Rei certo ne sarebbe curioso.<br/>
-Irraggiungibile come sempre. Quando non si nutre, fissa l’orizzonte. Sembra sempre in attesa di qualcosa, come se aspettasse il ritorno di una nave o un vascello che viene da lontano…<br/>
Madara rise da solo, prima di aggiungere una domanda.<br/>
-Sono troppo romantico, forse?<br/>
Kaoru non rispose nell’immediato, tamburellò l’indice sopra l’asta del suo kiseru, smuovendo un poco la cenere all’interno. Sentiva ancora sulla propria lingua il sapore del tabacco pregiato, l’ultimo regalo di un cliente affezionato e facoltoso.<br/>
Quella volta, riuscì a guardarlo in viso.<br/>
-Signor Mikejima, sa che i demoni non provano sentimenti umani? Hanno perso la facoltà di farlo perché non ne hanno neppure il ricordo.<br/>
Madara fece uno strano sorriso, come se lo compatisse davvero – come se si fosse accorto che l’altro lo stesse guardando nella stessa, identica, maniera.<br/>
-Eppure, quando guardo gli occhi del signor Kanata, noto che hanno conosciuto l’amore e sanno cosa significa perderlo. È così triste, signor Hakaze! Forse è per quello che mangia così tanto? Perché è innamorato di qualcuno?<br/>
Kaoru sapeva la risposta, perché gliel’aveva raccontata Rei stesso. Rei li aveva raccolti tutti per farli diventare demoni come lui, Rei era il capostipite di una famiglia di creature senza legami se non il comune sentimento di rigetto stesso dell’umanità.<br/>
Chi aveva perso l’amore nella tragedia, Kanata Shinkai.<br/>
Chi aveva amato davvero troppo tutti gli altri fino a perdere se stesso, Wataru Hibiki.<br/>
Chi aveva sempre e solo amato se stesso, Shu Itsuki.<br/>
Chi per l’amore sbagliato di qualcun altro aveva sofferto fino a crescere nell’odio, Natsume Sakasaki.<br/>
Madara non sembrava per nulla toccato da tutto quello, Kaoru intuiva con abbastanza sicurezza come anche egli sapesse, nei dettagli, tutto ciò che era stato tempo prima. Eppure, le sue domande sembravano leggere, noncuranti, banali, almeno quanto le sue parole.<br/>
-Pensa che possa sostituire questo qualcuno, se mi faccio mangiare?<br/>
-Non può certo sostituire un’ombra sfuggente.<br/>
-Pensa anche questo di sé, signor Hakaze? Riguardo il suo rapporto con il signor Sakuma!<br/>
-Questa, signor Mikejima, è una domanda molto invadente.<br/>
Rise ancora di fronte a quel rifiuto, lasciandogli il tempo di fumare nuovamente.<br/>
-Ah! Ha ragione, signor Hakaze!<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Lo chiamò senza usare la voce, a sé.<br/>
Kaoru sentì il proprio corpo muoversi da solo, alzarsi dal letto e lasciare scomposti guanciale e lenzuola per poi infilarsi in fretta una vestaglia e i geta bassi, camminare lungo i corridoi illuminati da lampade stanche. I pochi domestici svegli lo salutarono con un inchino, senza fermarlo – non era la prima volta che lo vedevano vagare verso una certa area dell’edificio e non era certo in loro potere chiederne la ragione.<br/>
Scese la rampa di scale eleganti e girò, seguendo le tracce nel buio. Come per magia, neppure i suoi passi facevano rumore, inghiottiti dalla coltre della notte che fagocitava ogni cosa. Fu presto davanti a quella parete di roccia e quella porta di legno rossiccio, tanto spessa da obbligarlo a fare persino fatica per aprirla.<br/>
Rei era sopra i suoi cuscini, ammantato come suo solito di quell’elegante veste porpora e nero che risaltava la sua pelle chiara e i suoi occhi rossi. Lo fissò nel buio e lo chiamò ancora, Kaoru capì che aveva un altro tipo di fame: non gli permise neppure di sedersi accanto a lui, che già le sue mani erano strette sulle cosce.<br/>
Gli aprì la veste chiara con forza e quando la pelle di lui fu nuda ci affondò i denti aguzzi, facendogli male. Kaoru singhiozzò, ancora preda del suo incantesimo; si strinse contro il suo capo e gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, in modo che continuasse come più gli piacesse.<br/>
Al primo morso ne seguirono altri, meno profondi e violenti, e scendendo in basso Rei raggiunse presto il suo inguine eccitato. Lo baciò, lo leccò, gli dimostrò una premura così intensa da essere dolce quasi, lo fece gemere tra i lamenti fino a sciogliere qualsiasi resistenza del suo corpo. Lo chiamò con diversi vezzeggiativi, usando quella voce arrochita dalla sete lunga secoli.<br/>
Che era suo, solo suo, che lo avrebbe mangiato e sarebbero stati una sola cosa per sempre, che era così bello e così caldo, sembrava il sole proibito per ogni demone come lui.<br/>
Kaoru non poteva fare resistenza e si lasciava andare contro di lui, dominato mentalmente e fisicamente. Lo sorprese però con un bacio, quando Rei lo attirò verso il pavimento e gli strappò finalmente la veste dalle spalle. Il demone lo lasciò fare, sentì compiacimento a ogni schiocco delle sue labbra contro la propria bocca; era davvero dolce, per lui, disperato nel cercare qualcosa che non aveva nome proprio sul suo viso bianco.<br/>
Lo chiamò, l’altro rispose.<br/>
Kaoru si stese sul pavimento di legno e Rei fu subito su di lui, espandendosi come un’ombra e coprendo alla vista ogni cosa – spense le candele con un soffio, ci fu solo un’ombra: lui.<br/>
E da quella stanza sigillata, non scappò nessuno dei gemiti alti che Kaoru lanciò, da lì in avanti.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Il giovane uomo cercò di trattenere il respiro, controllando anche il minimo rumore prodotto. I suoi occhi schizzavano attenti da una parte all’altra, per controllare ogni direzione attorno a sé: doveva stare molto attento, in territorio nemico.<br/>
Eichi aveva garantito per le fonti da cui avevano tratto le informazioni, in quel luogo c’era un demone che mangiava gli esseri umani; nascosto da qualche parte, nelle segrete più sotterranee, nutrendosi e uccidendo uomini, donne e bambini. Un mostro spietato come ce n’erano davvero pochi a quel mondo.<br/>
Eppure, quando aveva visto lo spettacolo di musica e danza, gli era sembrato tutto così grazioso ed elegante – di quella bellezza che, durando un istante come la completa fioritura degli alberi, poi marcisce inesorabilmente fino a toccare pienamente la morte. Era rimasto affascinato e forse aveva bevuto un bicchiere di troppo.<br/>
Aspettò il giusto silenzio per uscire dal proprio nascondiglio, quando anche l’ultimo cameriere si ritirò presso le proprie stanze. Al buio, Tsumugi rimase appiattito contro il muro per diversi passi, superando la fila di colonne che sorreggeva la terrazza interna, il palco dove sedevano gli ospiti d’onore. Passò sotto un telo leggero, seguendo invece il passo delle lanterne rosse ora spente, che lasciavano un profumo di cera e lavanda.<br/>
Si abbassò veloce dietro una poltrona in legno scuro quando sentì il rumore di passi in avvicinamento. Vide un cono di luce allungarsi sul pavimento, poi due ombre nette diventare sempre più grandi. Passò dietro il tavolo in silenzio, in modo da non essere visto – gli sfuggì il rumore di un fruscio, quando sfiorò il drappo cascante dal baldacchino sopra il posto d’onore. I due inservienti sbadigliarono tra di loro e scesero le scale, verso le cucine e il loro spuntino, così che lui fu libero di proseguire nella propria missione.<br/>
Lo aveva visto andare in quella direzione. Kaoru Hakaze, un uomo che si era creato fama e fortuna quasi dal nulla, all’apice del mondo dell’intrattenimento e del piacere non solo nella grande città, ma addirittura in tutta la regione occidentale del Paese. Un po’ strano, un po’ sospetto, come anche il fatto che non circolassero voci sul suo conto e che risultasse incredibilmente pulito.<br/>
Eichi non si fidava troppo della gente perbene. Tsumugi credeva a Eichi, per questo motivo si trovava in quel luogo.<br/>
Trovò un lungo corridoio, il nulla che inghiottiva ogni rumore. Estrasse la propria spada dalla fodera prima di addentrarsi nelle tenebre, per assicurarsi di non lasciarsi prendere alla sprovvista.<br/>
Respirò con calma, concentrò tutta l’energia nelle proprie mani. Il mondo attorno a lui assunse una nuova forma, fatta di flussi di magia oscura che confluivano tutti in un solo punto, oltre il pavimento che stava pestando. Inghiottì saliva e proseguì.<br/>
L’aria ebbe un sussulto spaventoso quando superò una certa linea, oltre una zona umida dallo strano odore di muschio e legno marcio. Vide apparire dal nulla un’enorme parete di pietra, scavata da rivoli d’acqua cristallina e vi si fermò all’improvviso davanti, come al cospetto dell’entrata di un grande tempio.<br/>
La sua mano scattò rapida al viso, in un gesto istintivo, per sistemarsi gli occhiali inutili sul naso. Non ebbe tempo neanche per prendere un altro respiro che qualcosa di grosso, rabbioso e gigantesco gli fu addosso – un lupo argenteo ed enorme, con zanne lunghe quanto la sua spada. Aveva gli occhi dello stesso colore di quel ragazzino che aveva visto a guardia dell’ingresso, diverse ore prima.<br/>
Balzò indietro e la sua spada scintillò. Mosse un fendente obliquo, che sembrò finire nel vuoto e vanificarsi nel nulla. Il lupo allora avanzò sicuro, fino quasi a raggiungerlo, e proprio mentre era così vicino l’illusione si concretizzò e il colpo trattenuto di Tsumugi ferì Koga, tagliandogli di netto una delle due zampe anteriori. Il lupo guaì pietosamente, rantolando a terra per l’immane dolore.<br/>
Tuttavia, Tsumugi non ebbe il tempo per finirlo, perché un’altra bestia si presentò al suo cospetto, grande e minacciosa come la prima. Sentì le proprie gambe tremare, non sicure su piedi incerti: l’alcool cominciò a farsi sentire nel momento davvero peggiore, per il Pilastro.<br/>
Adonis ringhiò e così anche Koga.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Al secondo colpo sulla porta d’ingresso, Kaoru sobbalzò sul letto scattando a sedere, mentre Hajime rotolò lontano dalle sue braccia – fu una fortuna che il ragazzo avesse il sonno pesante, quella notte.<br/>
L’uomo dai capelli biondi si rivolse burbero a colui che lo aveva disturbato.<br/>
-Cosa succede, adesso?<br/>
-Padrone, un’emergenza. Le guardie hanno trovato una persona vicino all’entrata del tempio.<br/>
-Una persona-?<br/>
-Non dei nostri.<br/>
Il silenzio del servo che seguì servì a Kaoru per intuire molte cose. Si alzò in fretta e recuperò, di nuovo, la propria vestaglia, così da uscire dalla camera da letto il più velocemente possibile. Hajime liberò un verso dolce poco prima che la porta fosse chiusa alle spalle del suo padrone, quasi fosse cosciente.<br/>
Kaoru seguì il servo solo per un tratto, poi passò davanti e condusse il passo: sapeva già dove erano diretti. Nello studio dove teneva incontri formali, tra la scrivania di legno chiaro e l’armadio pieno di pergamene e inchiostro secco, era riverso a terra un uomo dal volto coperto di sangue che, legato, non si muoveva più. Appena entrato, gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, irrigidendo i muscoli delle braccia.<br/>
Kaoru vide le forme umane di Adonis e Koga, vide il braccio mancante del lupo; nella sua testa, cominciò a esserci più ordine. C’erano però troppe persone in quella stanza.<br/>
-Uscite. Lasciateci soli.<br/>
I servi lì riuniti eseguirono il comando, con occhi bassi e troppa paura in volto. Di loro, si sarebbe occupato più tardi.<br/>
Il suo primo commento fu aspro.<br/>
-Non lo avete ucciso, noto.<br/>
Le due guardie si lanciarono a vicenda uno sguardo di incomprensione, che si trasformò in una discreta irritazione.<br/>
L’uomo dai capelli biondi si chinò a terra, guardando meglio la fattura dei vestiti dell’intruso – notò subito la federa vuota, così cercò nelle mani delle sue guardie l’oggetto che la riempiva. Adonis si fece avanti con una spada ricurva, molto piccola e appuntita.<br/>
-Ha una spada strana.<br/>
Gli girò attorno, mantenendo un certo contatto visivo. Non sembrava qualcuno di tanto pericoloso, aveva una sembianza mediocre e il suo fisico non appariva particolarmente allenato. Tutto ciò lo metteva molto più in allarme, poiché stentava a comprendere cosa fosse successo e il perché.<br/>
Diresse la propria frustrazione verso la guardia più giovane, che rispose con il solito impeto.<br/>
-Vi ha ridotto piuttosto male.<br/>
-È stato improvviso! Un colpo sleale! Ma poi lo abbiamo sconfitto e lo abbiamo portato qui!<br/>
-Siete in due e avete avuto difficoltà-<br/>
Koga si fermò dal rispondergli quando sentì una forte energia oscura avvicinarsi e, ancora prima che il demone entrasse, lui e Adonis erano già chini a terra in un inchino profondo.<br/>
Kaoru fu l’unico che lo accolse.<br/>
-Rei.<br/>
Gli occhi rossi di lui brillarono, mentre i canini appuntiti scintillarono quando parlò.<br/>
-Ho sentito trambusto e ho percepito un’insolita presenza.<br/>
Bastò che oltrepassasse la porta perché tutta la stanza fosse occupata dalla sua ombra. Persino le candele e quella elegante lampada a olio vennero oscurate, approfondendo la penombra.<br/>
Rei guardò l’uomo con gli occhiali, che cominciò a tremare subito al suo cospetto. Non servì che si chinasse su di lui: l’ombra lo avvolse sensualmente, penetrò attraverso i suoi occhi e la sua bocca al suo interno e lo fece gemere, annaspare tutto. In quel modo, il demone seppe ogni cosa nascosta nel suo cervello – e sorrise.<br/>
-Oh, ora capisco diverse cose.<br/>
Tsumugi tremò ancora, comprendendo con lentezza cosa quelle sensazioni significassero. La paura prese possesso della sua espressione, il suo corpo si irrigidì ancora di più quando sentì le ombre di Rei lasciarlo.<br/>
Il demone guardò il proprio amante, con un sorriso indulgente.<br/>
-Non essere troppo severo con i nostri ragazzi, Kaoru-kun. Questa persona è stata addestrata espressamente per ucciderci.<br/>
L’uomo con i capelli biondi si era ritirato di qualche passo, osservando la scena da lontano. Era già stato posseduto da Rei anche in quel modo, vederlo dall’esterno non gli donava delle belle sensazioni. Guardò Rei interrogare il prigioniero, imponendogli il proprio volere: gli occhi rossi di lui brillarono e le parole, come incantesimi magici, presero possesso della volontà di Tsumugi.<br/>
-Dimmi come ti chiami.<br/>
-A-Aoba Tsumugi-<br/>
-Dimmi cosa fai di professione.<br/>
-Pilastro della nebbia.<br/>
A quella risposta, tutti i quattro presenti compresero.<br/>
-Pilastro? Non dirmi che-<br/>
-Spadaccini che eliminano i demoni. Ammazzademoni, li chiamano.<br/>
Spadaccini da Ovest. Kaoru ripensò a quanto aveva sentito nella sua locanda, diverso tempo addietro, ed ebbe un brivido freddo. Rei sembrava calmo di fronte al prigioniero, quasi divertito, ma tra tutti era forse quello che rischiava il meno, poiché il più protetto.<br/>
Koga non fu così padrone delle proprie emozioni: digrignò i denti, scattò a terra e fu sul punto di strappare a morsi la testa di quell’uomo. Quando ormai i suoi artigli si erano stretti nei capelli morbidi di Tsumugi, il demone lo fermò.<br/>
-Fermo, cagnolino. Non così.<br/>
-Questo tizio mi ha fatto questo!<br/>
-Temo sia solo una fortuna che non ti abbia strappato via anche tutta la testa. Però, così non va bene.<br/>
Si rivolse a Kaoru, senza neppure azionare il proprio potere.<br/>
-Tagliagli la mano.<br/>
-Io?<br/>
-Non tocco quella sua lama. È disgustosa.<br/>
L’uomo lo guardò stralunato per diversi secondi, aspettandosi una battuta che smentisse l’ordine impartito. Non arrivò niente che lo salvasse o che ritrattasse la sua condizione – sentì una rabbia contradditoria che lo salvò da altre emozioni molto più forti e deleterie per la sua posizione.<br/>
Per Rei, quella non era neanche una prova: la fiducia in Kaoru non vacillò e mai sarebbe vacillata, finché aveva tutto quel potere su di lui. Per l’uomo, il peso di questa consapevolezza era angosciante, schiacciante e universale, ballava nelle mani di lui come una semplice marionetta.<br/>
Prese l’arma dalle mani di Adonis e si posizionò davanti al prigioniero. Le due guardie si abbassarono per slegargli il braccio sinistro, posizionarlo in avanti in modo che Kaoru facesse meno fatica possibile, e tenere fermo il resto del corpo.<br/>
Tsumugi cominciò a gridare, terrorizzato.<br/>
-Aspettate- Non-<br/>
Kaoru gli diede un calcio in faccia, per farlo stare zitto. Le suppliche e i pianti erano la cosa che più lo infastidiva, di quel genere di situazioni.<br/>
Guardò il demone per una singola domanda.<br/>
-Hai intenzione di mangiarlo?<br/>
-No, lo voglio mandare da Wataru. Sicuramente apprezzerà e si divertirà con questo dono, a lui piacciono quelli con gli occhiali. Ma è giusto che il signor Aoba mi ripaghi di quello che mi ha tolto, ovvero un braccio utile.<br/>
Rei sorrise, rivolgendosi a Koga.<br/>
-Non ho forse ragione, cagnolino?<br/>
-Sono un lupo!<br/>
Anche il rimbombo del ringhio di lui si frantumò contro le pareti, lasciando ben presto la stanza silenziosa.<br/>
Il demone colse l’incertezza di Kaoru, sorrise di fronte al suo tentennamento – andò dietro di lui, senza sfiorarlo o avvicinarsi troppo, in modo tale che l’uomo sapesse perfettamente che stava osservando anche la sua più piccola mossa. Per stuzzicarlo, per schernirlo, per ricordare il dolore che quelle mani umane avrebbero impartito ad altre membra umane.<br/>
-Forza, Kaoru-kun. È il tuo grande momento.<br/>
Kaoru si ricordò, in un lampo fulmineo, i complimenti di Rei ogni volta che era coperto di sangue.<br/>
Poi, con quella piccola lama, cominciò a segare il braccio del prigioniero, centimetro dopo centimetro.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Gocce dalla grondaia, cadevano dense e piene nelle pozzanghere che scavavano il terreno morbido. Rivoli di acqua cristallina scivolavano tra i sassi appena appuntiti ai bordi della strada quasi del tutto sgombra, ruscelli che trasportavano via ogni bruttura e pulivano tutto.<br/>
Quando pioveva, Kaoru ricordava il mare e la casa in cui era nato, attraverso il suono dell’acqua. Diventando malinconico, il suo spirito si riempiva di sospiri stanchi, la carne cedeva alla tenerezza.<br/>
Per questo motivo, lasciò che si allontanassero un poco da lui, a guardare la merce dei negozi e decidere in libertà. I fratelli Aoi erano finalmente diventati ballerini, entrati nel gruppo ristretto di persone che potevano esibirsi di sera sul palco della sua rinomata sala da tè assieme alle altre eccellenze. Arashi e Hajime, come loro, avevano avuto il privilegio di decidere da sé il colore del proprio primo kimono da esibizione, e Kaoru voleva continuare questa piccola tradizione interna al loro locale.<br/>
In quel modo, si illudeva di essere gentile.<br/>
Alzò un poco l’ombrello appoggiato sulla sua spalla, per controllare la posizione della sua guardia. Adonis li seguiva da lontano, vigile e attento, senza mai lasciarli un solo istante, nonostante la pioggia e i piedi bagnati. Fece ruotare il bastone, così da creare una sorta di cascata attorno a sé, giocò con le scie d’acqua.<br/>
C’era odore di legno fradicio e di fumo aromatico. Calpestò il fango con i geta alti, proseguendo per la via.<br/>
Le risate allegre dei due gemelli attirarono l’attenzione di qualche passante, così come i loro insoliti capelli arancioni. Vivaci, spensierati, pieni di vita: nel mondo reale, al di fuori dei fumi di profumo decadente delle foglie di tè e degli oli essenziali che rimpolpavano la pelle di delizia, sarebbero stati usati come schiavi o animali da esposizione di proprietà di qualche ricco nobilotto locale. Non c’era posto per stranezza e compassione tra gli esseri umani, di questo Kaoru era completamente sicuro.<br/>
Si avvicinò a loro quando entrarono all’interno del negozio, attirati da un venditore capace e suadente. Appesi in ogni dove, eleganti frammenti di stoffa con maniche e fiocchi, lacci decorati, inebriavano la vista come il vino la coscienza. Kaoru si permise un piccolo sorriso, stringendosi nel proprio mantello pesante nel tentativo di proteggersi.<br/>
Fu colpito sulla sua schiena da un alito di freddo gelido, non vide affatto un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi e scuri passare veloce di fianco alla piccola costruzione di pietra solida – e quel che fu peggio, neanche Adonis lo avvertì.<br/>
Hinata indicò una stoffa dai colori sgargianti, Yuta qualcosa di più delicato e leggero; quei due riuscivano a completarsi in modo naturale senza neppure ricevere istruzioni. E una volta approvato il colore per il corpo principale dell’abito e poi l’obi, altri dettagli che andavano a comporre il tutto, il negoziante prese le misure di quei giovani corpi per far sì che il prodotto finale potesse essere perfetto.<br/>
Servire Kaoru Hakaze, in quella città, era un onore.<br/>
Furono di nuovo tutti in strada, sotto l’acqua che cadeva. Si ripararono a stento sotto una tettoia sporgente, mentre i ragazzi ridevano felici per l’acquisto appena fatto.<br/>
I gemelli si lasciarono sedurre anche dal profumo invitante e grezzo di frittelle piene di zucchero e di marmellata di fagioli, appena oltre la strada. Si aggrapparono alle braccia di lui e lo trascinarono in avanti, come se fosse un qualsiasi fratello maggiore che li accompagnava a divertirsi. Se lo potevano concedere, e se lo sarebbero concesso.<br/>
Kaoru li guardò stupefatto a lungo e poi sbuffò, rise sollevandosi di ogni peso che aveva racchiuso nel proprio petto – se fosse stato abbastanza libero, avrebbe cominciato anche a piangere di felicità. Bastò quello, per fargli credere di aver raggiunto un equilibrio di serenità e benessere, anche solo per un attimo.<br/>
Debole come qualsiasi altro essere umano, dedito alla malizia e al proprio piacere, un interesse come unico scopo. Quando Kaoru si specchiò sulla superficie frastagliata di una pozzanghera, vide soltanto un uomo qualsiasi.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>******************************</strong><br/>
Dai suoi fianchi di demone, sbucarono quattro altre zampe di ragno, che muovendosi tendevano fili lunghi e muovevano marionette di corpi esamini e morenti contro il nemico. Tra le macerie scomposte e infuocate del suo rifugio, quel che restava delle sue adorate bambole, lottava con tutte le proprie forze per non soccombere al nemico. Persino la luna si era tinta di un’ombra rossa, nascosta tra le altissime lingue dell’incendio che divampava ovunque attorno a lui.<br/>
Shu Itsuki era fuori controllo, una tale rabbia era montata nel suo petto che non riusciva più a ragionare lucidamente – come se fosse davvero fuori di sé. Con un grido fece avanzare le sue marionette, per tagliare gli alberi della foresta e scovare quei piccoli insetti infestanti: li voleva morti tutti.<br/>
Sentì un rumore ben definito provenire dalla sua destra e girò la testa di scatto, per vedere chi osava arrivargli così vicino. Vide un uomo con gli stessi colori del fuoco reggere per i capelli la testa di Mika e guardarlo con pietà; le chele della sua mascella schioccarono, minacciose, e si preparò all’attacco.<br/>
L’Ammazzademone buttò la testa mozzata e si mise in posizione difensiva. Shu lo capì in quel momento, vedendo le fiamme che avviluppavano quella spada magica: era stato lui ad appiccare l’incendio e a distruggere le sue adorate bambole.<br/>
Urlò e si gettò su di lui, buttandogli addosso quel che rimaneva del suo esercito. Ma fu un solo istante, perché quell’uomo si era già preparato e sapeva bene come contrattaccare. La sua lama rossa spezzò tutti i fili del ragno, tagliò le teste delle bambole e poi, poi anche la sua, la testa del Demone Maggiore Shu Itsuki.<br/>
Fu strano, perché appena prima di morire, Shu vide come una lacrima scendesse dal suo occhio sinistro.<br/>
A quel punto ricordò perché possedesse ancora il corpo di un bambino, nonostante fossero passati così tanti anni.<br/>
I pomeriggi a giocare assieme, quel corpo massiccio che si frapponeva tra lui e i ragazzini malvagi, il fango che si arrampicava sui polpacci e le risate. Tante risate.<br/>
Si domandò quanto tempo fosse passato, dall’ultima volta che aveva chiamato il suo nome, lacrimando a quel modo.<br/>
-Ryu… kun?<br/>
Infine, svanì, diventando altra cenere sul terreno.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<strong>************************************************</strong><br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
La porta scorrevole venne chiusa senza alcun rumore dalle mani delicate di Arashi, che sparì quindi alla loro vista.<br/>
Il kiseru di legno giaceva immobile, sollevato per la sua estremità da un piccolo rettangolo di legno che impediva alla cenere spenta e fredda di fuoriuscire.<br/>
Madara svuotò l’ennesimo bicchiere di sakè e continuò il proprio monologo, inconsolabile. Le sue guance erano diventate di un rosso intenso, come se qualcuno avesse acceso una fiammella sui suoi zigomi.<br/>
-Il signor Shinkai ha chiamato un nome, poco prima di morire. Un certo Chiaki, Chiaki Morisawa, che però non risulta essere nessuno di quelli che ha divorato né uno dei suoi servitori o dei suoi famigli. È stato così straziante…<br/>
Nel suo sguardo affiorò un ricordo preciso, tanto che l’espressione gli si incupì notevolmente.<br/>
Strinse il bicchiere poco capiente, tanto da far nascere una crepa sulla sua superficie. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Kaoru continuava a guardarlo con irritazione e curiosità.<br/>
-Abbiamo sottovalutato la situazione.<br/>
-Abbiamo?<br/>
-Decisamente! Questi cosiddetti “Ammazzademoni” si spostano in fretta e sembrano riuscire a trovare informazioni utili. Sospetto già chi possa essere la nostra spia, sto indagando per averne conferma e fermarla, magari anche scovare dove si collochino.<br/>
Kaoru lasciò che si prese una pausa per riprendere il filo del discorso. Fissò, nel mentre, la bardatura al suo braccio ancora ferito, ricordando come solo qualche giorno prima si era rifugiato da loro in pessime condizioni in cerca di asilo, dacché il suo rifugio era andato distrutto e tutti dei suoi, tutti tranne lui, erano morti.<br/>
Una vena di rabbia divise la fronte spaziosa di Madara, sotto la frangia lunga.<br/>
-Non avranno vita facile, né duratura. Si sono lasciati indietro diverse informazioni utili, senza contare che quel Tsumugi ha cantato un bel po’, prima di venire mangiato.<br/>
-Hai parlato con il signor Hibiki?<br/>
-Sì, l’ho fatto prima di venire qui. A quanto pare, sono un gruppo di persone foraggiato da un certo Tenshouin Eichi, un essere umano con velleità da giustiziere. La sua dimora è a Ovest, devo carpire meglio l’esatta ubicazione.<br/>
-A Ovest c’era il signor Itsuki….<br/>
Kaoru non si rese conto della malinconia della propria voce finché l’altro non gli rivolse un’espressione piena di pietà ed empatia. Questo, in particolar modo, lo ridestò nel ribrezzo; bevve un bicchierino del sakè che Arashi aveva portato poc’anzi, prima che la conversazione continuasse e Madara prendesse la parola.<br/>
-Hanno già ucciso sia il signor Itsuki sia il signor Shinkai, è plausibile che attacchino il signor Sakasaki o il signor Hibiki a questo punto.<br/>
-Probabile?<br/>
-Secondo logica, questo è quello che ho dedotto possano essere i loro movimenti.<br/>
L’uomo più alto prese a rimuginare sulle poche informazioni in suo possesso, cercando un filo logico che potesse rivelargli la soluzione ai loro problemi. Sentì uno strano formicolio arrampicarsi dalla punta delle dita della mano fino al polso, mosse l’arto per stirare un poco i muscoli immobilizzati dalla fasciatura.<br/>
Kaoru continuava a fissarlo in silenzio, rimuginando a propria volta. Si vide chiaramente, da come mise le mani sul tavolo, che cercava di nascondere qualcosa.<br/>
-Signor Mikejima, io credo che lei sottovaluti la situazione molto di più di quello che crede. Il signor Sakuma è fuori di sé, non si riesce proprio ad avvicinare in questi giorni. Io stesso ho difficoltà a parlargli, benché sia stato incaricato da lui stesso di provvedere a tutti i suoi bisogni.<br/>
-È il suo servo più fedele e devoto, come ero io con il signor Shinkai.<br/>
Kaoru si limitò ad annuire, quindi aggiunse ancora molte parole – parole che sollecitarono l’intuizione e l’intelligenza di quell’interlocutore tanto accorto, sotto lo strato di una banale ubriacatura.<br/>
-In questo momento, lui dà la colpa unicamente a lei per quanto accaduto ai suoi fratelli. Se lei non avesse dato informazioni fallaci ai Demoni superiori, si sarebbero protetti meglio.<br/>
-Signor Hakaze, sta cercando forse di dirmi qualcosa?<br/>
-Io sono un tramite, riferisco quando mi è stato detto di riferire. Non deve odiare me, odi piuttosto la sua incompetenza.<br/>
Madara capì finalmente il perché di quel formicolio alle mani.<br/>
Tentò allora di alzarsi, ma ormai era troppo tardi: i suoi sensi lo tradirono arrendevoli, vinti dal veleno che corrompeva tutto il suo corpo. Gli rimaneva soltanto la rabbia e la disperazione, un solo grido nei polmoni.<br/>
Ciò che più odiava in quel momento non era tanto l’idea di morire, quanto l’idea di non aver potuto fare niente per salvare il suo amatissimo Kanata.<br/>
-Saprò fare di meglio. Saprò sconfiggere questi Ammazzademoni! Li odio almeno quanto li odiate tutti voi! È mio diritto dover vendicare il signor Shinkai! Lui era Dio, per me!<br/>
-Accetta allora la punizione divina, come liberazione dai mali di cui ti sei macchiato.<br/>
Si accasciò sul tavolino, cominciando a sputare sangue. La vista gli si annebbiò in fretta e cominciò a mancargli il respiro. Non si rese conto di star morendo con il viso nel proprio stesso vomito.<br/>
-Io… io non-<br/>
Quando non si mosse più, finalmente Kaoru prese in mano il suo kiseru e con un piccolo cerino lo accese, liberando nell’aria satura di odore di alcool e fiori anche una nuvoletta di fumo grigiastro.<br/>
 <br/>
-Ti dispiace?<br/>
-Cosa?<br/>
-Morire per me.<br/>
Sentì le sue dita da demone – lunghe e sinuose, irte di artigli mortali – che lo accarezzavano gentilmente sulla fronte. Kaoru aprì gli occhi e ritrovò lo sguardo rosso di lui  a fissarlo, a scrutare ogni sua reazione.<br/>
Ma non gli faceva paura, non più.<br/>
-Perché dovrebbe dispiacermi? Era quello a cui ero destinato fin dall’inizio.<br/>
Una goccia di sangue fresco cadde dal mento di lui, andandogli a bagnare lo zigomo come una lacrima rossa. L’uomo si mosse sulle sue cosce, strofinando i capelli morbidi sulla pelle nuda e godendo di quelle poche, rarissime attenzioni.<br/>
Rei gli sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.<br/>
-Quando accadrà, farò in modo che sia il più veloce possibile. Tu sei speciale, Kaoru, e così bello. Sarebbe orrendo vedere il dolore contorcerti l’espressione.<br/>
Lo graffiò vicino all’orecchio e penetrò di un poco, solo di un poco, la sua carne con l’unghia.<br/>
-E poi, ogni cosa tua sarà finalmente mia.<br/>
Kaoru tremò, per un’emozione che non sapeva bene come definire. L’odore della carne in decomposizione, che proveniva dai resti della carcassa che aveva tutt’attorno, lo irritava ancora e lo metteva a disagio, benché stesse in quella posizione.<br/>
Capì che Rei cercava in lui conforto, quell’unica certezza che sempre era rimasta inamovibile.<br/>
La sua lealtà, la sua morte, la sua indifferenza simulata, la sua debolezza. Tutta quella sproporzione di potere era forse necessaria più a Rei che a lui stesso. Provò un vivo desiderio di morte, e poi si lasciò cullare dalle sue carezze.<br/>
Capì di essere amato, questo bastò perché lo amasse con tutto se stesso.<br/>
-Non vedo l’ora…<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Quell’ora arrivò presto: la spia che Madara Mikejima aveva puntato era Adonis, si era invaghito di quel ragazzo dai capelli lunghi e quindi aveva trovato per sé una ben più che valida ragione per tradire il proprio padrone, in nome di qualcosa di più brillante e luminoso che non la distruzione del mondo.<br/>
Anche se Rei si era vendicato di lui tagliandolo a pezzi e mangiandone la testa, tutto quello non aveva fermato i due gruppi principali degli Ammazzademoni che invece avevano attaccato la sala da tè di Kaoru ed erano penetrati nella sua base.<br/>
In basso, erano riusciti perfino ad arrivare al tempio sotterraneo di Rei e dei Sakuma. Quel giovane chiamato Keito Hasumi aveva usato la sua spada e le rocce si erano tagliate al suo fendente come se fossero state pelle morbida. Una tecnica dal nome dei fiori, un aroma che si era appiccicato ai loro vestiti e ai loro sensi.<br/>
Poi il ragazzo del fuoco, e quel ragazzo dai capelli lunghi con il potere del vento.<br/>
Kaoru aveva visto persino Eichi Tenshouin brandire una possente spada, tremando come una foglia – aveva richiamato vendetta per i suoi compagni caduti, tra i cadaveri di quel che rimaneva dei Fine e dei loro seguaci. Aveva puntato proprio il suo cuore, con una certa incuranza, guardandolo come lui aveva sempre guardato il mondo: un estraneo, superiore di natura e di mente.<br/>
Ma a quel punto, Rei si era messo tra lui e il colpo mortale, lasciando che aprisse il suo petto e il suo ventre. Kaoru si era impressionato solo per il sangue schizzato ovunque, sapeva che niente poteva uccidere davvero Rei.<br/>
Eppure, quella ferita non si era rimarginata come tante in precedenza.<br/>
Rei gli aveva dato un ultimo ordine, incomprensibile; Kaoru aveva preso quel che era rimasto della sua testa ed era scappato via, protetto dal corpo di Koga.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Kaoru si voltò di scatto, verso quel che ancora vedeva delle case della città.<br/>
-Hai sentito? È un ululato…<br/>
Scivolò nel fango del crinale, aggrappandosi a stento a un ramo in sporgenza. Si issò quindi in piedi e ricominciò a correre. Stretto nel suo braccio destro, Rei parlò piano.<br/>
-Il nostro cagnolino ha resistito così tanto…<br/>
Kaoru grugnì al pensiero molesto che gli puntellava la testa.<br/>
Le sue ragazze, i suoi ragazzi. Il suo bel locale, tutto quel tè comprato da poco, i kimoni e i flauti, i veli preziosi che coprivano i volti delle sue preferite. L’immagine della sala da ballo distrutta, con gli architravi che si incastravano nelle scale di traverso, come costole incrinate, gli fece salire il vomito. Si strinse attorno a quella testa parlante, che ormai aveva gli occhi pieni di nebbia.<br/>
-Dove siamo?<br/>
-In una foresta, lontano dalla città. Troverò una caverna prima che sorga il sole e ti darò da mangiare.<br/>
-Ah, sì? E che cosa?<br/>
-Me.<br/>
Annaspò, appoggiandosi contro un albero. Si tenne la mano sporca di fango e resina contro il fianco, cercando in maniera maldestra di fermare il sangue che scorreva veloce. Sentiva il vestito e le ginocchia imbrattate, non aveva il coraggio di guardare in basso per vedere cosa restava della propria milza.<br/>
Guardò piuttosto al cielo, vedendo con orrore un chiarore per lui sinistro sollevarsi dall’orizzonte. Riprese quindi a correre, anche quando Rei lo chiamò.<br/>
-Kaoru-kun.<br/>
-Non parlare, sei debole.<br/>
-Anche tu. Sei stato ferito?<br/>
-Temo di sì. Ma non ti preoccupare, riuscirò a-<br/>
Riuscì a sentire dei rumori, anche se ormai i suoi sensi lo stavano abbandonando. Quando si accucciò tra i cespugli, vide anche avvicinarsi in tutta fretta la luce di alcune torce, e poi dei ragazzini. Uno in particolare, con i capelli rosa, aveva una vocetta stridula, dava ordini di cercare qualcuno con molto impegno.<br/>
Kaoru strisciò a terra, sporcandosi ancora di più.<br/>
-Cosa c’è?<br/>
-Ce ne sono altri qui.<br/>
La testa nelle sue braccia si mosse, lo morse piano e lo fece sobbalzare dalla sorpresa.<br/>
-Kaoru-kun, riposati.<br/>
-Non dire cazzate, non ho tempo per questo. Fra poco sarà l’alba e tu-<br/>
-Morirò?<br/>
Kaoru non riuscì a rispondergli, forse perché nella propria mente non aveva neanche razionalizzato la possibilità che tutto quello potesse finire in un determinato modo. Eppure, sembrava davvero che i buoni stessero per vincere.<br/>
Rei ne era consapevole: sorrise in quella che pensava fosse la direzione del suo viso.<br/>
-Allora, ti chiedo di aspettare l’alba con me per morire assieme.<br/>
Quelle parole lo bloccarono, ghiacciandolo sul posto.<br/>
Kaoru tentò ancora di strisciare tra rovi e radici, ma riusciva a stento a muoversi. Scoprì di avere dolore alle gambe, i piedi e le mani non lo sostenevano più; fece fatica persino a trattenere la testa di Rei fino ad un grosso tronco dove si appoggiò, il più nascosto possibile. Da quella angolazione, riusciva ad ammirare benissimo l’orizzonte, sempre più colorato di luce.<br/>
Respirò profondamente e socchiuse gli occhi, cominciò ad accarezzare i capelli del demone, che gli baciò il palmo della mano con labbra freddissime.<br/>
-Abbiamo ancora un po’ per parlare, giusto?<br/>
-Temo di non riuscirci più, Rei.<br/>
-Non fa niente, sei stato molto bravo. Non mi hai mai deluso, neanche una volta.<br/>
Le sue parole sembravano così sincere, non quelle di una creatura della notte. Kaoru gli credette ancora una volta, l’ultima, perché gli sembrò più umano così.<br/>
Lui era tanto dolce, non provò neppure a morderlo e a sfamarsi di lui, così come sempre aveva promesso.<br/>
E benché fosse sinceramente pronto a farsi fare a pezzi per dimostrargli quanto lo amasse, accettò i suoi sentimenti con cuore pieno di gratitudine. A quel pazzo e terribile mondo, c’era persino qualcuno in grado di amare una persona come lui.<br/>
Pianse lacrime vere, mentre Rei masticava gorgoglii pieni di sangue e dolore.<br/>
-Sei tanto, tanto prezioso per me, Kaoru-kun. Come una ninnananna piena di melodia nella notte. Guardare l’alba con te sarà un piacere.<br/>
Arrivò l’alba che le mani di Kaoru erano già ferme, immobili su un grembo piatto. I colori del sole si rifletterono sui suoi occhi spenti, così che anche Rei li poté vedere dal suo abbraccio.<br/>
Fece un sorriso strano, prima di perdersi nell’etere e incontrare, finalmente, anche lui la morte.<br/>
-Ah, ora mi ricordo. Io ho sempre amato soltanto te, anche prima di questa vita.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594962">[Graphics] Melody in the Dark</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p">will_p</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>